Los mismos de siempre
by Lali Evans
Summary: Post Guerra, Ginny y Harry vuelven a la normalidad¿Cómo se reconciliarán? Atención: Debes haber leído Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:**** Debes haber leído Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Spoilers y datos del libro.**

**Tiempo Post Guerra.**

**Espero que les guste, por que me agarró luego de una noche de desvelo( que es cuando salen a flote las mejores ideas para fanfics..a que no??) y me parece que es el final del libro siete que yo hubiera querido( El de los 19 años después me gustó muchísimo..Pero yo quería leer como volvían ginny y harry).**

**Criticas gente, por favor.**

**Lal!**

**Los mismos de siempre**

Un juego de luces verdes y amarillas llamó su atención en cuanto separó los párpados. Tomó sus anteojos, incorporándose a medias en el semi oscuro lugar, y vislumbró por la ventana un fulgente sol cuyos rayos se alzaban altaneros entre las hojas de un verde abeto plantado en la ventana de Ron.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y comprendió que estaba en la Madriguera, en la cama plegable en el cuarto de Ron, lo cual le hizo sentir una sensación de protección y tranquilidad que le agradable.

Tales sensaciones, prohibidas muchísimos años para él, le venían la mayoría del tiempo y aquel verano, o el resto que quedaba, se la había pasado en su hogar (por que era como lo sentía realmente), entrenando Quidditch con Ron, Hermione y Ginny en las laderas más cercanas, o paseando en Ottery St. Catchpole, apareciéndose en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas del nuevo año escolar( inconcluso por la los restos de la guerra) o simplemente estando en la Madriguera todo un día sin salir, jugando catas, ajedrez o ayudando en la limpieza de la casa.

Había habido un día particularmente doloroso, en el que tuvieron que sacar las pertenencias de Fred, en ausencia de George que no lo permitiría, para hacer más lugar ahora que Charlie, el hermano mayor de Ron, viniese por unos cuantos meses.

Bill y Fleur estaban quedándose con ellos, en causa de que su casa había quedado completamente destrozada.

Cuando bajó a desayunar encontró a la Sra Weasley con Fleur y Bill, hablando de algo sobre el Profeta, y a Ginny, sirviéndose un poco de té en una taza.

Por segunda vez en mucho tiempo, le pareció que estaba más linda que nunca( o quizás no lo había notado), radiante, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Harry, querido..¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-preguntó amablemente la Sra Weasley, instándolo a sentarse.

Harry sonrió, rechazó el ofrecimiento con una mano y se dirigió hacia la cocina por un poco de té.

Estaba bien que lo quería tratar como visita, pero después de abusar tanto de su comodidad, se sentía algo incómodo y oportunista, por lo que había comenzado a actuar con más modestia y como un miembro más de la familia.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-preguntó señalando al Profeta que Fleur sostenía entre sus manos, con manicura a la francesa.

-La nueva reconstrucción de Hogwarts-explicó Bill cuyo diente de oro brillaba más de lo normal. Le pasó el periódico a Harry y este vio la foto del imponente castillo, alzado en una isla en medio de un lado, brillando entre la espesura de la foto.

-Si todo sale bien, _podgan volveg_ a _Hogwagts_ _dentgo_ de poco ¿No?-preguntó ilusionada Fleur y Ginny asintió.-Vamonos Bill, _llegagemos tagde_

Bill se tomó el resto de café y se puso de pie de un corto saltito. Los saludó a todos con la mano y desapareció por la chimenea con su esposa diciendo "Callejón Diagon".

-Están buscando una casa nueva..Pero los precios están por los cielos-replicó la Sra Weasley levantando todo de la mesa con la varita-Harry, cielo..¿Has sabido algo de Teddy? Hace mucho que no lo traen por aquí.

-Bueno, lo último que me escribió Andrómeda es que estaban en Bulgaria-recordó Harry y el rostro de su ahijado lo hizo sonreir-Vendrán luego de visitar unos parientes de Ted.

-Bien, por que tengo un suéter hermoso que le tejí-explicó y Harry se imaginó al pequeño del mechón violeta con un suéter rojo con la L de Lupin estampada.

Vio que Ginny veía fijamente la pared que tenía enfrente, donde solamente estaba colgado el reloj de los Weasley con las ubicaciones de todos.

Se fijó en ello, pero la pareció que todo estaba bien: El sr Weasley en el Ministerio, la Sra Weasley en Casa, junto con Ron y ella, Bill en Calle, George en Trabajo, Charlie en Calle, Percy, algo borroso adrede, decía Ministerio pero Fred estaba en Muerte.

Eso lo hizo tragar con remordimientos pasados y observó que Ginny estaba absorta en lo que debían ser recuerdos dolorosos.

-Ginny..¿Vamos afuera?-indicó con la cabeza hacia el patio trasero y ella asintió, volviendo a la realidad.

Salieron y se sentaros en los últimos escalones del porche, donde descansaban botas viejas, trastos usados, cosas muggles que el Sr Weasley encontraba fascinante y tenía que analizar y colgada en sendas sogas, ropa seca.

El patio, ahora con el pato bien largo y amarillo, con gnomos corriendo, lucía mucho mejor que para la boda de Bill y Fleur, hacía ya un año.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry preocupado, volviendo la mirada hacia Ginny, la cual lucía una cara de no haber dormido mucho hacía días.

-Sí-contestó simplemente y lo miró. Harry notó sus ojos castaños algo rojos y ojeras bien disimuladas debajo-Estoy…Por merlín, no sé como estoy-soltó en un suspiro.

Harry asintió en comprensión. Entendía como se sentía, y no tenía palabra para describirla. No estaba atormentada ni consternada con los hechos pasados. Mucho menos torturada, pero sin duda era difícil salir de los hechos con fortaleza y resistencia, aunque sabía que Ginny la tenía de sobras.

-Tienes pasadillas como todos.

-Sí, pero..Además de eso, veo el rostro de Fred todo el tiempo-replicó con angustia, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, cosa que Harry admiraba. Nunca la había visto llorar.

-Ginny, tu hermano murió por una causa de la cual los que sobrevivimos, fue por mera suerte.-El remordimiento que siempre le venía cuando se hablaba del tema, lo embargó de repente.

-Harry, no me digas cosas que ya sé-le pidió escéptica y miró al seto de enfrente-Es solo que necesito más tiempo de duelo para asumir su muerte.

-Entiendo-cabeceó ligeramente y la miró de soslayo. Estaba muy hermosa, y ya había pasado más de un mes del final de guerra, tiempo suficiente para recomponer su relación, lo que esperaba hacer desde que cortaron en el funeral de Dumbledore.-Oye, Ginny-musitó en un tono extraño de voz, entre inseguro y desesperado-Yo..Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Dime-le dijo sentándose de lado y bebiendo algo de té.

-Yo..-Estaba nervioso, por Merlín, como nunca lo había estado. En mayor parte por las ansias-Cuando me diste esa regalo de cumpleaños, no hize más que pensar en ti durante el viaje.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó con sumo interés-¿No conociste a ninguna _veela_ cuando buscabas a Voldemort?

-No, claro que no-exclamó el chico negando con la cabeza, y sintiendo que el nombre de Voldemort desde los labios de Ginny lo hacían sonar como algo lejano, y de hecho, lo era.

Era algo lejano, remoto, que nunca volvería.

-Es bueno oír eso-exclamó como respuesta con una sonrisa tímida y se escondió unos segundos tras su taza de té-¿En serio pensabas en mi, con tantos Horrocruxes que encontrar y mortífagos que matar?

-Sí, te veía de vez en cuando en el mapa del Merodeador-confesó y recordó las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella cuando Hermione estaba desolada por la partida de Ron, y este, había desaparecido-Y salías en la sala multiuso o el cuarto de chicas, y me aliviaba saber que estabas a salvo.

-¿Qué mas te entraste de mi?-preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Lo del robo de la espada del despacho de Snape, el castigo, lo del Ejército de Dumbledore, entre otras cosas-contestó enumerando con los dedos y dejó su taza vacía de lado-Me preocupaba saber como estabas.

-Pero si ya sabes que logré reunir al ED de nuevo, robé la espada de Gryffyndor para que esa sucia serpiente no la tocara, yo..

-No es una sucia serpiente-le recordó Harry, sorprendiéndose como había cambiado su concepto de Snape en los últimos meses-Sabemos que hizo lo que hizo por que..

-Fue un hombre inteligente y valiente, lo sé-explicó Ginny-Pero en ese momento Snape era el malo y sabes lo impulsiva que soy, como sabes que me sé cuidar solita.

La rebeldía de Ginny Weasley salía a flote de nuevo, hasta enfrente de él.

-Sí, pero no era como en los entrenamientos del ED, Ginny..Te podía pasar algo y..

-Harry-le cortó ella algo picada-Sabes de lo que soy capaz..No puedo creer que no me dejaras..

-Ya pasó todo..¿No?-preguntó con parsimonia. No quería pelear con Ginny, si no todo lo contrario.

-Sí, no vale la pena-replicó con un chasqueo de lengua y luego, con emoción contenida, preguntó-¿De verdad sirvió mi regalo de cumpleaños?

-Sí, mucho-admitió con torpeza.

-Temía que no hubiera funcionado-confesó algo sonrojada-No sabía si tú estarías en condiciones de recordarlo, digo por lo que tenías que hacer, quizás no tenías tiempo de recordarlo.

-Sí que lo tuve-musitó casi en susurro, acercándose lentamente-Cuando regresé a Hogwarts y ví que estabas bien, me alegré y no sabes como.

-Estaba Cho Chang también-le recordó con un semblante neutro, que no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento.

-Ah, si-La imagen de Cho entrando a la sala donde él estaba, lo había dejado boquiabierto del asombro, claro está, luego de ver lo hermosa que estaba Ginny y a todos sus antiguos compañeros del ED llegar-¿Y qué con eso?

Ginny negó, divertida. Harry sí que era el chico menos detallista en temas amorosos que había conocido.

-Cho Chang fue tu ex novia-explicó ella y en la voz se le notó un deje de molestia.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó ella allí?-preguntó ignorando por completo el echo de que Ginny se lo mencionara por celos.

-Simplemente los llamé mediante esos Galleons falsos que Hermione había creado..y apareció. Ella me enseño la moneda y me dijo que quería ser parte de la lucha.

-¿La mayoría acudió a tu llamado?-curioseó el chico. Se había perdido tantas cosas emocionantes en el tranquilo Hogwarts, que les quería saber todas.

Más de una vez, encerrado y aburrido en la carpa, había pensando en ir a Hogwarts a combatir la resistencia de Snape, pero le competían cosas más graves en ese momento.

-Sí, aunque ese Zacharías Smith no, por supuesto-tomó el último sorbo de té y carraspeó con suavidad.

Harry salió del tumulto de peguntas que quería hacerle con respecto a los hechos en Hogwarts y la miró, notando algo extraño en sus ojos.

Ginny estaba algo seria y miraba al reseco árbol de naranjas que había a un lado del jardín.

Al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, Harry quiso golpearse la cabeza al ser tan inconsciente. Había nombrado a Cho por lo menos dos veces, para darle pie a él a opinar algo, pero estaba tan concentrado en averiguar que había sido de la lucha interna del colegio, que lo había pasado por alto.

-Ginny-la llamó tomándola de la mano, en un acto repentino de confianza. El roce de sus manos le originó un cosquilleo que se había adormecido por la falta de contacto de sus pieles-¿Estás celosa?

-Sí-le dijo ella con soltura y serenidad, ininmutable-Se ofreció a acompañarte a ver esa diadema en su sala común, y tú no le dijiste nada..Así que yo sugerí a Luna.

-Cierto, Luna me llevó hasta la diadema-se acordó con un golpe leve en la frente-Pero si no dije nada es que no me di cuenta, Ginny..Imagínate que en esa situación yo no me percataba de que pasaba con Cho, contigo..

-Ella ya perdió su turno contigo-replicó ella con el cejo casi fruncido. Harry nunca la había visto celosa, y si bien no era la primera vez que una chica lo celaba ( la primera había sido la misma Cho, en una desastrosa cita, cuando él se tenía que ver con Hermione), se sentía culpablemente contento.

-¿Su turno?-preguntó causándole gracia el término usado-¿Soy acaso alguien con el cual las chicas sacan turnos y reservas, como en un negocio?-Ginny negó y Harry creyó haber visto una sonrisa de diversión

-No, pero ella quiso algo contigo esa noche, Harry-protestó-Pero me le adelanté y..

-Gracias por hacerlo-intervino con una sonrisa-Pero no era necesario.

-¿Necesario?-preguntó confundida.

-Ginny, el echo de que viniéramos a hablar a aquí es por que tengo intenciones de volver contigo-explicó paulatinamente, sabiendo que en su interior se moría de los nervios.

-Oh-musitó ella, en parte sorprendida-Me alegra oír eso-añadió matando el temor del muchacho que le correspondió la sonrisa.

Ginny, cero pudorosa como siempre, se acercó y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, en un beso rápido e impulsivo.

-Cuando Remus me dijo que nos enfrentábamos a una magia inimaginable-susurró Harry entre beso y beso-Hablaba de esto.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-chilló Hermione saliendo de la casa tras un Ron asustado que saltó sobre las cabezas de Ginny y Harry, que se separaron, sorprendidos-¡Dime que diantres es este libro!-terció enojada blandiendo un libro cuyo título rezaba _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar una bruja_

-¡No es mío!-coreó Ron agazapado tras unos crecidos matorrales, pasando la vaya del jardín-¡Es de Harry, no es mío!

-¿Es cierto, Harry?-preguntó Hermione entregándole el libro-Más vale que me digas la verdad, Harry..por que si tu amigo ha usado ese libro para conquistarme yo..

-Es mío, Ron me lo obsequió para mi cumpleaños del año pasado-la cortó Harry y miró a Ginny esperando una reacción de enojo, pero la pelirroja solo soltó una risita.-¿No te molesta?

-No, mientras no lo hayas usado conmigo..Pero si lo haz echo, igual sirve-Se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Hermione los miró, asombrada e hizo un ademán de dos dedos juntos.

-¿Ustedes dos han..?

-Sí, hemos vuelto-contestó Harry sintiendo una felicidad crecer dentro de él, al dar una noticia importante. Abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y miró hacia donde su amigo espiaba, tras el matorral-No seas severa con él, Hermione...Me consta que no lo ha usado contigo.

-A mi no me consta, Harry..Me siento usada-protestó mirando al arbusto moverse y ver una cabellera pelirroja asomarse-¡Más vale que sea verdad todo lo que me dijiste, Ronald Weasley..Por que si no te mataré!-Harry le devolvió el libro y la chica salió tras el pelirrojo, que ya había salido disparado cruzando la cerca.

A Harry le pareció que había visto a Hermione tan enojada con Ron en solo dos ocasiones. La primera cuando se enteró que salía con Lavander y le tiró una bandada de pájaros asesinos y la otra, cuando Ron se fue de su campamento y lo recibió con una sarta de violentos golpes.

-Se las arreglarán-opinó besando a Ginny en la frente-¿Vamos a volar un poco? Por que no me gustaría encontrarme con una desquiciada Hermione cuando vuelva.

-Y un Ron maltratado

Harry rió y se dirigieron a buscar las escobas, al pórtico trasero. Mientras montaban sobre ellas, le vino a la mente el epitafio de la tumba de Ariana y Kendra Dumbledore y sintió que se ajustaba a su situación actual.

_Donde esté tu tesoro estará también tu corazón._

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y los demás eran su más preciado tesoro, y con ellos estaba su corazón y todo su amor.

Especialmente con Ginny, que era su realidad y su futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/a: Dado lo bueno de las críticas del ONE shoot Los mismos del siempre, he decidido hacer una pequeña continuación a modo de momentos cortos g/h & r/h. Son momentos cortos o drabbles, como quieran llamarlos._

_Espero que les gusten_

_Lal!_

**Los mismos de siempre II**

….

Los restos de la sangrienta pero remota guerra, iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Hogwarts volvía a ser un colegio donde la igualdad y el compañerismo volvían a reinar, y las cuatro casas, incluyendo a Slytherin casi libre de pensadores innombrables, habían sido restituidas, al mando claro, de la profesora McGongall.

El mes de Agosto, en sus primeros días, sugería un calor más de lo inusual, con sequías de lluvia, altos grados de temperatura y una acostumbrada mojada con las varitas durante las tardes, cuando el calor superaba los treinta grados.

Harry, con sus dieciocho años cumplidos hacía poco, repicó su frente contra la pared del cuarto de Ron, en la Madriguera.

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Ginny y no se decidía qué regalarle, o al menos, no sabía cuales eran los posibles regalos.

Se podría decir que Ginny no era materialista, pero quería regalarle algo particularmente importante en el primer cumpleaños como novios.

-Podríamos regalarle una foto-propuse Ron con aire despreocupado, jugando con Hermione a las cartas-Nosotros cuatro y un Feliz Cumpleaños en el reverso..¿Qué me dicen?

-Una foto no es un regalo, Ron-replicó Hermione divertida, y añadió, al ver el enfado del chico-Por más que vaya en un ostentoso portarretrato.

-Hagrid me regaló un libro con fotos de mis padres una vez-recordó Harry, absorto en qué cosas podía necesitar Ginny-Y me pareció muy bueno.

-Pero eso era por que extrañabas a tus padres, Harry..Además, no tenías una foto de ellos-Al ver que Harry asentía con un dejo de nostalgia, agregó-Creo que es una opción de todos modos, pero no es el mismo caso.

-Mi hermana no necesita joyas ni cosas lujosas-opinó Ron barajando las cartas-El pasado cumpleaños, mamá le compró una túnica nueva de gala y Ginny no la usó nunca..Es horrenda.

-Sí, lo sé-Hermione hizo un gesto de desagrado. La túnica era dorada con vuelos negros-Pero la cambió en Madame Malkin.

-¿Y si salimos los cuatro? Digo, podemos ir a Ottery St. Catchpole a comer algo-terció Harry no muy convencido. Debía haber algo especial que significara mucho para Ginny-Aunque no queda como un regalo..Demonios, nunca me había esforzado tanto para pensar un regalo.

-Es que nunca te había tocado hacérselo a una chica, Harry-Su amiga sonrió indulgentemente y miró a Ron-Tú sí que haces regalos apropiados..¿Recuerdas ese libro.. _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar una bruja_?..Eres ingenioso para esas cosas, Ron-comentó con una socarronería.

-¡Ese libro me sirvió para salir contigo!-se quejó el chico por los constantes comentarios diarios sobre ese dichoso libro-¿O me negarás que no te sentías adorada cuando te alababa tu ropa, tu decoración, o tus ideas?¿Y qué me dices cuando te consolaba?

Hermione frunció los labios con molestia y Harry lanzó una risotada, e intervino por ella-No creo que el libro lo haya echo todo, Ron..porque Hermione sabía lo que sentía por ti.Recuerdo haberlos visto con las manos casi entrelazadas una noche en Grimmauld Place, los dos dormidos-Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Hermione carraspeó-¡Todavía se avergüenzan de esas cosas!-replicó sorprendido-Bueno..como decía, el libro no tiene toda la culpa,..y tú, Ron, tenías más determinación para hacer las cosas.

-Eso es cierto-admitió el pelirrojo con un ladeo de cabeza-En la boda de Bill y Fleur te alejé lo más que pude del Krum ese que te comía con los ojos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza: la había invitado a bailar abruptamente y la había alejado de la mesa de Victor toda la velada.

-Eran celos-explicó con lógica y agregó-Como los que yo tenía con Lavander-Ron sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso-¡Pero no te sonrías tanto que no se repetirá! Por que esta vez, al piste, perdiste-exclamó cantarinamente y Ron se inclinó para besarla con fugacidad.

-¡El regalo de Ginny!-les recordó Harry, y ellos se separaron al rato, ofendidos-Lo siento, es que quiero escoger algo realmente..

-¿Qué quieres escoger?-intervino Ginny entrando por la puerta y sentándose junto a él en su cama. Le sonrió y lo besó en los labios-Mamá quiere que vayan a cenar..pero esta todo crudo aún-sentenció con una mueca.

-Hoy hay paté de cerdo, la comida preferida de Andrey-explicó Ron con la misma mueca-No sé si podré soportar a esa chica en mi casa de nuevo.

-¡Oh, vamos! No es tan mala..me recuerda a Fleur cuando llegó-opinó Hermione-Ginny y yo la odiábamos, pero con el tiempo, nos comenzó a caer bien.

-Andrey tiene una ventaja, Hermione-dijo Ginny con un dedo en el aire-No tiene aires de grandeza como Fleur cuando llegó, ni le hace ojitos a los hombres-Hermione miró de reojo a su novio con un asentimiento.

-Ginny¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Estamos en algo complicado-pidió repentinamente Harry, desconociendo él mismo sus propias palabras. Lo había dicho con fastidio y arrogancia.

-¿Qué me vaya?-preguntó incrédula en el tono con que lo había echo, como si le estorbara.

-¡Sí, que te vayas! Estamos en algo que no te incumbe, Ginny-replicó algo exasperado por la interrupción tan confiada. Estaban tratando un tema que ya lo tenía algo cansado de tanto pensarlo, y ella venía a interrumpirlos-Lo siento, pero necesitamos estar solos.

-¿Para qué?¿Otro plan contra el Innombrable, Harry?-ironizó ella como solo los Weasley sabían. Estaba roja de la rabia, se puso de pie.-Si necesitas estar solo, lo estarás, pedazo de idiota-insultó con una mirada fugaz de disculpas a Ron y a Hermione.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito.

-Harry, no deberías haberla tratado..

-¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hermana?-saltó Ron con el cejo fruncido, iracundo y algo desconcertado.

-Lo siento..ni yo mismo lo entiendo-replicó más turbado por su actitud-Le quise pedir que se fuera para que decidiéramos el regalo…y..

-¡No tenías derecho!-bramó Ron-Ella no sabía nada y..

-Ron-le pidió nerviosa Hermione, con una mano en su hombro-Harry hizo mal y le pedirá disculpas..¿Verdad?

-Sí, claro que lo haré-contestó asombrado por lo que sus amigos pensaban..¿Lo creían acaso un patán que no reconocía sus errores?-Yo solo no quería que se enterara lo del regalo, además, si lo piensan..-sonrió de medio lado, ante la sorpresa de Ron-..es un buen plan: Estamos peleados, y cuando se acerque su cumpleaños, le pido disculpas y la sorprendo con el regalo, que debe ser sorprendente, por cierto.

-Estás loco, Harry-sentenció Hermione con negatividad-Sabes como es Ginny de rebelde y cabezona, no te perdonará y tomará el regalo como si la fueras a comprar.

-Pero no es mi intención hacerlo.

-¡A mí hermana le gustan los detalles cotidianos, no los costosos regalos!-farfulló Ron molesto por la liviandad y desfachatez con la que Harry hablaba-A ella no le gustan las cosas materiales y deslumbrantes, sino los gestos afectivos.

-Tienes razón-aceptó RAI sintiéndose estúpido y suspiró-¿Cómo la pude tratar así?..Debo pedirle perdón-reflexionó al ver a sus dos amigos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Era la primera pelea con Ginny y había sido una idiotez de él, un tonto impulso resultado del cansancio y la irritación en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto, que ahora además de no tenerlo, no tenía a a destinataria.

Por suerte estaban sus dos fieles amigos para hacerlo entrar en razón.

N/a: Este no es un Drabble, si no un momentoH/G del cual podemos sacr dos drabbles en uno. Tiene más de mil palabras, por eso no entra en esta categoría.

Espero que les gusten dejenme criticas, como siempre..

Lal!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Weasley y Andrey Nelson se comprometieron hacía ya dos semanas y ese día, lo celebrarían con un sencillo almuerzo organizado por la tan familiar y atenta Molly, que le había dado la vista buena a la chica irlandesa de ojos miel

Percy Weasley y Andrey Nelson se comprometieron hacía ya dos semanas y ese día, lo celebrarían con un sencillo almuerzo organizado por la tan familiar y atenta Molly, que le había dado la vista buena a la chica irlandesa de ojos miel.

El Sr. Weasley le simpatizaba, pero a Ron y a George les parecía algo falsa y compradora, por su parte, Ginny la creía pasable por no conocerla lo suficiente, y Bill y Fleur creían que era buena chica.

-Está todo delicioso-dijo Andrey tras terminar su plato de paté de cerdo, el repetitivo plato en la última semana-Tendré que pedirte la receta para mi madre..Ella no tiene tan buena mano en la cocina como tú-La Sra Weasley sonrió, agradecida.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa de imitación estúpida y Hermione le pegó un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

-Ginny..¿Me traes unas ensaladas que dejé en la cocina?-La pequeña de los Weasley asintió, algo irritada de que le hubieran interrumpido en la mitad de su tarta de queso.

Hermione, imperceptiblemente, le guiño un ojo a Harry, animándolo a que era el momento correcto. Ron asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Voy contigo-le dijo el chico, sentado cerca de ella.

-No-susurró ella con los ojos en blanco, pero la siguió hasta la cocina sin hacerle caso. Ella no volteó hasta llegar a las ensaladeras repletas de verduras, cuando Harry se le interpuso enfrente-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó odiosa.

-Pedirte perdón por lo del oro día..Fui un idiota.

-¿Sabes?..Ahora soy yo la que quiero que te vayas-replicó con sarcasmo y lo ignoró caminando hacia la puerta trasera, pero él se le interpuso de nuevo-Déjame en paz-le pidió en medio de un suspiro de indignación, pensando en el hechizo mocomurciélago.

-No te atreverás-objetó Harry sabiendo en qué pensaba. La legeremancia le era nula, pero tenía algo de percepción-Quiero que me perdones, lo siento..Fui irracional y te traté muy mal.

-No me importa lo que hablaban, el echo es tu tonito de voz-contestó ella ablandándose un poco-Me trataste como si te molestara mi presencia, como si te atosigara.

-¡Nunca me atosigas, Ginny! Es más, tu presencia cercana me hace bien-dijo con una leve esperanza de que lo perdonara-Cuando tuve que morir, con Voldemort, te recordé, recordé todo lo que me hacia feliz.

-No te creo.

-Debes hacerlo, por que es la verdad, Ginny..Siempre te tuve en la mente-explicó con un sentimiento parecido a la alegría. Sí, se alegraba de tener a Ginny consigo en esos momentos que creyó nunca poder tener.-Lamento haberte maltratado.

-Está bien-Ladeó la cabeza para un lado y para el otro, y al observar que el chico se ponía contento, agregó-Pero no toleraré más malos tratos,Harry..Nunca lo acepté de Michael, ni mucho menos de Dean, que era muy atento conmigo.

-Ni muy atento, ni muy desatento, lo tengo-aceptó el chico con una sonrisa correspondida. Se acercó un poco más y la besó en los labios-Es nuestra primera pelea por una estupidez.

-Sí, lo es-reconoció ella y lanzó una risita breve-Y, si quiere hablar a solas con Ron y Hermione de algo, solo pídelo de buena manera.

-Sí, tienes razón..Aunque..-le acarició la barbilla con un dedo-El tema era un regalo para Andrey y Percy , y de tanto pensar, estaba ofuscado.

-¿Ese era el gran secreto?-Alzó una ceja, no creyendo-No me tomas el pelo.¿De verdad?

-Sí, y Ron y Hermione no se decidían.. ¡Es tan difícil elegir un regalo de bodas!-exclamó alzando los ojos y Ginny rió-Pero podrás ayudarnos.

-Desde luego-asintió Ginny, el chico tomó su mano y una ensaladera, y juntos salieron al patio.

Tendría que pensar el regalo con mayor esfuerzo, por que Ginny lo valía.

**Hola..Esto no se ha acabado aquí..Pues nos queda ver qué se le ocurrió al chico anteojudo para el regalo. Creo que es gracioso verlo así de desesperado, y todo por un tonto regalo que significa mucho para él.**

**Bueno, gracias por la buena repercusión que tuvo este fic. Siganme en los dos últimos capítulos.**

**A ver si me paso por What I Like About You para finalizarlo, que queda un capitulo o actualizarles ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentin?(merodeadores).**

**Sepan disculpar las tardanzas..Ahora que estoy de huelga escolar, y en mi ultimo año, escribiré un poco si mi amiga inspiración me acompaña.**

**Y estoy por comenzar teatro(drama) a ver que tal soy como actriz..**

**Besoos**

**Lal!**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué diatres se le regalaba a una chica para su cumpleaños número diecisiete

¿Qué diatres se le regalaba a una chica para su cumpleaños número diecisiete? Nada cursi ni demasiado romántico, pero nada superficial ni inútil. Era complejo, demasiado, para la mente humeante de Harry.

Por suerte, de Ginny, de él y sobre todo de Ron, el cual estaba con el cejo fruncido de tanto discutir el regalo, llegó Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción.

-Sé lo que se les regala a las brujas que cumplen su mayoría de edad-anunció sentándose junto al pelirrojo-Un brazalete de cadena de oro.

-¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!-exclamó Harry algo irritado. Ella lo miró molesta-Lo siento, son los nervios.

-No trates mal a ninguna mujer relacionada conmigo-amenazó Ron con un dedo levantado-Ahora, ese regalo no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Estaba enfrente de nuestras narices y no lo vimos! Un brazalete es algo tradicional cuando las brujas cumplen la mayoría de edad, así como a los magos les regalan un reloj-Ron levantó su muñeca y lució orgulloso su reloj de oro, una de las pocas cosas nuevas que poseía, y no eran heredadas. Harry observó su reloj abollado, herencia de Fabian Prewett y sintió un gran cariño hacia Molly.

-¿Y tú por qué no tienes nada?.

-Como mis padres no saben de estas cosas mágicas, me dieron un anillo con la hache-indicó ella con una sonrisa y les mostró su regalo.

-Pero te he dicho que estoy ahorrando para comprarte uno de esos-recordó Ron a modo de instructivo.

-Cierto, me lo prometiste-añadió con una mediana sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla-Aunque no hace falta.

-Espera Hermione..¿La Sra. Weasley no tendrá uno que regalarle?-cuestionó algo aterrado por que le quitaran su única posibilidad de regalo.

-¡Mamá!-musitó Ron con una mueca de olvido-Ella tiene un brazalete de cadena de oro algo oxidado, pero que con una mano de duendes se arreglaría..Yo..no creo que a ella le importe si tu le compras uno nuevo.

-No, sería capaz..Quizás es importante para ella y yo vengo y lo arruino todo-Sintió la desesperación explotar dentro de su pecho, como una bambucha de agua en pleno verano y recordó un brazalete brillante y hermoso que había visto en su cámara en Gringotts. Debió pertenecer a Lily, y a Ginny le vendría muy bien.

-Ella es su madre-observó la castaña llamando su atención-Y sería significativo si tú..

Un golpe llamando a la puerta y Ron dejó que pasara su madre, la cual venía algo agitada.

-¡No saben lo que ha pasado!-exclamó escandalizada y apenada.

-¿Andrey y Percy no se casarán?-preguntó Ron esperanzado.

-Ron-reprochó con los labios apretados -¡He perdido mi brazalete de cadena de oro en la calle y no lo encuentro!

-¿Se lo iba a regalar a Ginny?-preguntó Harry un poco emocionado ante la idea de ser él quien le regalara el brazalete. Quizás la Sra Weasley pensara en otra cosa. Además, conocía mejor los gustos de Ginny.

-Sí, y durante la guerra lo escondí para no perderlo..y ahora vengo a perderlo.. ¡Oh, qué tonta soy!-musitó para sí misma, apenada-Quería darle ese brazalete a Ginny, mi única hija y ahora lo he arruinado todo.

-Si quiere..Yo podría comprarle uno..-se ofreció Hermione en voz queda, pero Molly negó.

-No podría aceptarlo, pero gracias-le sonrió como solo una madre cariñosa sabía hacerlo-Ese brazalete pasó de mi abuela a mi madre, y de ella a mí..Y era más valor personal que otra cosa, por que no creo que fuese nada costoso..pero era de cadena de oro original, hecha por duendes en Armenia..y.. ¡Oh, soy una despistada por perderlo!

-Sra Weasley-dijo Harry y carraspeó-Mire..cuando fui a mi bóveda la semana pasada, vi un brazalete de oro, que supongo que perteneció a mi madre..Si quiere..yo podría, traerlo y usted se lo regala a Ginny.

-Oh, Harry-musitó agradecida y emocionada-Es un lindo gesto, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Si es por que le da vergüenza, no le creeré-insistió decidido y ella le tomó la mano-De verdad..tómelo, significaría mucho para mí.

-No, Harry ..en todo caso, dáselo tú a Ginny-replicó con una sonrisa bonachona y los ojos miel aguados-Será más significativo si viene de tu parte.

-No, lo será si viene de la suya..Usted es su madre y..

-Harry, no lo aceptaré.

-Pues..pues..si no se lo regala usted, yo tampoco-anunció resistente y Molly se sorprendió-Ginny se quedará sin brazalete de cadena de oro…y es su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

-No, por favor, dáselo tú..Yo veré que puedo hacer con..

-Molly-La había llamado por su nombre, cosa nunca antes hecha, y se sorprendieron hasta sus amigos. Él mismo incluido.-Quiero que se lo regale usted, Molly.

-Harry ,Oh, Harry..eres..eres..-Se enjuagó una lágrima y lo abrazó maternalmente-Eres un noble chico. Ginny tiene suerte de haberte encontrado.

Al salir del cuarto, el muchacho se dejó caer en su cama, sorprendido de haber dejado pasar el único regalo que parecía ser merecedor para la pelirroja, pero a la vez, contento de haber cedido su regalo.

Al fin y al cabo, Ginny tendría el brazalete que había sido de su madre, viniendo de él o de la Sra Weasley.

_**Hola a toda la gente..como andann?? Ando super desaparecida con mis historias..Lo siento..es el colegio y tantas cosas mas..!**_

_**Quiero decirles q los leo..jejje.**_

_**Gracias x las ciriticas..aunque hayan disminuido en el ultimo capi..!!**_

_**Los kieroo**_

_**Lal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches a todos

_Buenas noches a todos..Estoy aquí presentando el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Comenzó como un one shoot pero lo seguí en una serie de momentos que culminan en esto._

_Final predecible, quizas..pero es lo que me salio hace unas semanas o meses, nosé cuando es que lo finalizé._

_Los adoro, recuerdenlo._

_Muchas ctriticas, siii?_

_Por favor._

_Los adoro de nuevo.._

_Lal!_

El día once de Agosto, la Madriguera amaneció bulliciosa. Con más razón, que no todos los días la única mujer de siete hermanos cumple la mayoría de edad.

-¿De donde salió eso de los brazaletes de cadena de oro?-preguntó Ron, quien acompañado de su novia, habían saludado a la celebrada y dado su regalo: Un perfume francés, por parte de Hermione, y un vale de descuento para artículos de Quidditch.

-¿No te sabes la historia de las tres hermanas Jurkinov?-Ron negó, y su novia comenzó a contarla-Pues..-frunció el cejo, como siempre hacía al comienzo de una larga explicación. Ron sonrió de medio lado. Ese gesto le encantaba.-..Eran tres hermanas de Rusia, que según dicen, salían luego del toque de queda para menores a celebrar junto al río..y pues, como eran mayores de edad, bromeaban hechizando cosas y transformándose ellas mismas..Un día, un celador del Magistrado Soviético las descubrió y las esposó con unas cadenas de oro..Ellas le explicaron que eran mayores de edad, pero el vil hombre no les creyó y lo tendrían que acompañar hasta el Magistrado..pero las hermanas, cansadas del viejo, se soltaron y lo convirtieron en cientos y cientos de metros de cadena de oro. Una fina y delicada cadena, que solo los duendes podían labrar.

-¿Y los brazaletes..a qué vienen?-Hermione negó, divertida. Su novio nunca entendía nada de sus historias, y debía explicárselas con moraleja y todo.

-¿No es obvio?-Ron negó y ella sonrió-Con las cadenas, digo, con el hombre convertido en cadena, hicieron miles de brazaletes de cadena de oro para todas las chicas mayores de edad del pueblo, incluidas ellas, probando que eran mayores de edad..Creo que a partir de allí nació la tradición.

-Es..escalofriante pero al mismo tiempo fascinante-observó Ginny Weasley, admirando su brazalete.

Ron asintió y besó a Hermione en los labios. Estaban desayunando.

-Cuando ahorre dinero con lo de la tienda de chascos, te compraré uno.

-Ron, te dije que no hace falta que..

-¡Quiero hacerlo!-se apresuró y Hermione sonrió-Tú lo vales.

Se besaron de nuevo y Ginny los miró con envidia. Harry todavía estaba durmiendo.

-Buenos días-saludó el muchacho de anteojos con un beso prolongado junto con una encantadora sonrisa que hacía tiempo que se le veía. Una sonrisa nueva, de felicidad, de alegría que solo Ginny percibía.-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias-lo besó de nuevo-Gracias, gracias.

-¡Vaya! Nos amanecimos agradecidas-exclamó tomándola por la mano y besándosela por arriba de la tetera-¿Adivinas cuál es mi regalo?

-Si, ya lo sé-sonrió y agitó su muñeca en el aire-Gracias por dársela a mamá-le susurró por lo bajo, aunque sus amigos estuvieran enfrascados en una sesión de besos y nadie más que ellos estuviera en la cocina.

-No, no le he dado nada a tu madre-replicó haciéndose el desentendido pero ella sonrió, suspicaz-De veras.

-Lee la inscripciones del brazalete-se lo desprendió con sumo cuidado y Harry lo tomó. Dentro, en un eslabón, rezaban las letras "J y L para siempre. Te amo. J".-Era de tu madre, no lo sigas ocultando.

-No, de veras..No sé de lo que hablas pero yo no..

-Harry, está bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera y el chico asintió, resignado. Le colocó el brazalete con sumo cuidado y besó la palma de su mano al terminar-Te agradezco mucho este gesto..Es más de lo que podría pedir de ti..Eres..increíble-concluyó media sonrojada y el chico soltó una risa leve-¡No te burles!

-Es que no acostumbras a ser así de..demostrativa en palabras-Ginny lo miró, alzando una ceja-No estoy diciendo que yo lo sea..-agregó al verla y ella sonrió-..Somos..algo idiotas en cuanto a hablarlo..¿No?.

-Sí, pero creo que es normal…Nos conocemos demasiado.-Miró a su hermano y a Hermione, que seguían besándose.

-Ginny-la llamó-Feliz cumpleaños-Sobre la mesa, descansaba un sobre color terracota, con el nombre "Ginny" en su portada.-Espero que te guste..No sabes como me partí el cerebro pensando si..

-Harry, tranquilo..Cualquier regalo proveniente de ti, es ideal-El chico besó su mano, agradecido por semejante frase de consolación- Veamos..-Abrió el sobre y sacó tres papeles: uno era un pergamino, al parecer una carta y los otros dos, eran dos cartones dorados que decían "Palco De luxe" y tenían siluetas negras de personas sobre escobas y pelotas diferentes.

-La carta léela después..-pidió algo sonrojado ante la perspectiva de ver la reacción de ella con tales palabras tan profundas.¿Diría que es un idiota romántico?¿O le gustaría?

-Esto es..-comenzó a decir, él la miraba atento-No me gusta-se quejó arrugando la nariz y levantándose. Dejó las entradas sobre la mesa pero no la carta. El rostro de asombro y temor del chico era todo un espectáculo-No me gusta, me encanta-puntualizó ella y Harry sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire nuevamente y su corazón bombeaba sangre-Es genial.. ¡Genial, genial, genial!-Lo abrazó con demasiado ímpetu que lo hizo caerse de espaldas con silla incluida y se puso sobre él.-Gracias..muchas, muchas gracias-Un cálido beso fue por lo que el chico agradeció aún más.

-Son para el próximo mundial de Quidditch-explicó y le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja-Es el mejor palco que pude conseguir junto al del Ministro.

-¿Bromeas, no?¿El mejor que pudiste conseguir, Harry?-soltó una risa burlona y lo besó con avidez-Te quiero, Harry. Gracias

-De nada, Ginny..Yo..también te quiero-susurró sonrojado pero feliz, una, por que estaba besando a la chica que quería y le había gustado el regalo, y dos, por que había dicho lo que la carta expresaba con tanto palabrerío. Había echo su descargo, y había sido con palabras salidas de boca, y no escritas. Había dejado de lado la timidez con Ginny.

-¿Puedes leerme la carta?

-Por favor, no me pidas eso-Ginny estalló en carcajadas y el chico se contagió-¡De veras! Es..demasiado comprometedora y me siento avergonzado de haber escrito esas cosas..

-No eres demasiado demostrativo en cuanto a palabras, cariño-soltó ella con sorna, y Harry no pudo más que besarla de nuevo.

Era feliz, con una nueva sonrisa que lo expresaba y que solo ella podía notar. ¿Cómo no notarlo? Si ella era clave para provocarla y la principal responsable de que esa sonrisa siguiera en un futuro no muy lejano.

Era así de simple. Mientras estuviera con Ginny y su gente, estaría su tesoro y su corazón, como el epitafio de las Dumbledore decía.

_**F!n**_


End file.
